


despite everything, it's still you

by instillared



Series: all the small things [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, minor the8 and jun mention, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/instillared
Summary: He rubs a thumb over Soonyoung’s knuckles and faintly considers the universe can’t be all that bad if it’s given him a soulmate like Soonyoung.





	despite everything, it's still you

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever just slept on a heated blanket in a freezing cold room and been so content.

Wonwoo isn’t too concerned when he glances at his phone and the most recent notification he has is for Cookie Run. He swipes up on the screen and most of his other notifications are from Kakao, the numerous rhythm games he has downloaded, and SNOW telling him to update the application for maximum beauty purposes. Not a single message from Soonyoung. He isn’t too concerned.

Based on Soonyoung’s schedule his last class of the day ended about an hour and a half ago. Wonwoo knows the walk to their apartment takes approximately fifteen minutes on a bad day but there are several coffee shops in between he knows Soonyoung might have stopped in. Maybe he remembered they were out of dairy-free milk and had to make a quick detour to grab some. Maybe he ran into a friend and they decided to catch up over coffee and a quick bite. Or maybe…

_No, no, stop. He’s fine. He’s a goddamn adult and he would text you if he were in trouble. You trust him, he trusts you, he doesn’t need to check in with you or ask your permission to do things._

Still. He’s a little concerned.

Running his hands through his hair, Wonwoo opens up Kakao and ignores the other message notifications in favor of opening up his conversation with Soonyoung.

 

**WW:** Hey, hope everything is okay.

_No_.

**WW** : Did you forget your way home?

_No_.

**WW** : We need milk.

_Dumbass_. 

He settles with sending a full stop link to Nu’est W’s _Where You At_ music video instead, hoping his sense of humor doesn’t bite him in the ass later. The small 1 sits beside the message, mocking Wonwoo. So Wonwoo busies himself with Youtube and finally clearing a breakthrough run on Cookie Run and updating his SNOW application and answering the other Kakao messages (they’re all from Mingyu).

Half an hour later the tiny 1 is still there.  

Now he’s definitely concerned.

He calls Soonyoung, frowning when the line rings five times before going to voicemail. And Jeon Wonwoo, who is absolutely not whipped for his boyfriend, listens to Soonyoung’s cheery voice telling him to leave his name and number after the tone before hanging up. The phone screen goes dark as he contemplates what to do next.

 

**WW:** Have either of you seen my boyfriend

**8:**????

**Jun** : did u lose ur bf

**WW:** Why are you both absolutely useless

**Jun:** w8 ur srs lol

**8:** sry ww

**8:** if it helps he looked super off during hip hop today

**Jun:** he looked normal in ballet tho

 

Before Wonwoo can even ask Minghao to elaborate on the whole ‘looked super off’ deal, he hears the front door of the apartment open.

 

**WW:** He’s home.

**8:** good luck

**Jun:** ^_^

 

There’s an odd lack of shuffling throughout the kitchen, something Wonwoo has grown accustomed to whenever Soonyoung comes home after a class. Usually he’ll drop his things in the hallway and immediately begin working on some sort of dinner preparation for the two of them. Instead, it almost feels like Soonyoung stepped into the apartment and just stopped moving.  

Wonwoo rolls himself out of bed and softly makes his way to his halfway shut bedroom door, waits a beat or two and hones his hearing over the air conditioning. There is no shuffling around in the kitchen, no footsteps leading to either of their bedrooms, not a sound at all.

And then there is a sniffle. Wonwoo’s heart drops.

He throws the bedroom door open and stumbles down the hallway towards the kitchen of their apartment. Soonyoung is statuesque only a few steps in front of the closed door. His bag and jacket are pooled around his ankles and there are tears falling down his face.

“ _Baby_ ,” Wonwoo coos, immediately reaching for Soonyoung and pulling him into an embrace. Wonwoo melts even more when he feels Soonyoung go completely limp against him, face shoved into his neck as hot tears suffocate him.

They stand there in the middle of their apartment and Soonyoung cries for what feels like hours, Wonwoo never letting go. Soonyoung’s body shakes with it at first, wracked with tears as he just sobs into Wonwoo’s shoulder. After the initial wave of crying and loud wails the tears turn quiet and Soonyoung hiccups through them. Wonwoo peeks at the clock behind them and it’s only been ten minutes. He’s rubbing soothing circles into Soonyoung’s back, humming when Soonyoung’s bawling turns into weeping.

Finally, at the fifteen-minute mark, Soonyoung politely pushes himself away from Wonwoo. His face is an absolute mess. Wonwoo wipes the wet tracks away from Soonyoung’s swollen cheeks, leans in to kiss the tears bunching to his eyelashes and kisses his red puffy eyelids, and brushes his bangs off of his sweaty forehead. Soonyoung shuts his eyes and rests the side of his head on Wonwoo’s other shoulder. Wonwoo feels two arms wrap around his torso and hold him tight, so Wonwoo does the same.

There’s more standing in the hallway for about five minutes before Wonwoo decides he is quite tired of being on his feet and makes to drag Soonyoung towards his own bedroom. “Come on, Soon. Let’s go lay on my heated blanket and watch cartoons until sunrise.” Soonyoung nods and holds onto Wonwoo’s hand as he trails behind.  

Wonwoo helps Soonyoung with pulling his shirt over his head and pulling him to the bathroom to wash his face.  While Soonyoung scrubs away at the grime of the day Wonwoo grabs him a fresh set of pajamas to wear, opting for his own because he a) is far too lazy to go to Soonyoung’s room and dig through his drawers and b) loves seeing Soonyoung in his own clothes so that’s a check on the personal agenda. It’s an oversized white cotton tee with a bouquet of flowers on the front and Soonyoung absolutely swims in it. Wonwoo swims in it, too, but Soonyoung’s smaller frame looks mesmerizing. Once Soonyoung is carefully tucked into one side of Wonwoo’s bed (not that they have sides in each other’s bed but this is most definitely Soonyoung’s side in Wonwoo’s bed), Wonwoo clicks on the heated blanket under his sheet to the highest setting and grabs the controller for his Playstation. He positions himself beside Soonyoung in bed and they curl up together as Wonwoo puts Haikyuu on auto play. When he finally settles himself under the covers he feels Soonyoung’s hand wrap around his own, fingers intertwined.

Over the sound of the television, Soonyoung lets himself speak albeit softly. “I failed a midterm for one of my major requirements. Turned in an incomplete assignment for another. Fucked up the choreography _I made_ in hip hop, too. Dad fell off a ladder last night and fractured his arm. I feel like the whole universe is out to get me this week.”

Wonwoo waits and when he is certain Soonyoung is finished, he squeezes his hand. “It’s okay to have a bad day, or a bad week, or even a bad year. If the universe is out to get you, it’ll have to get me first.” He hears Soonyoung take a shaky breath. “I’m sorry about all of those things, and I wish I could make it better for you. I’ll be here for you no matter what whenever it gets tough.”

He knows it isn’t much, his way with words always completely demolished when it comes to Soonyoung. But he doesn’t miss the small “thank you” under Soonyoung’s breath and decides to leave it at that.

He rubs a thumb over Soonyoung’s knuckles and faintly considers the universe can’t be all that bad if it’s given him a soulmate like Soonyoung.  

**Author's Note:**

> ww is wonwoo  
> 8 is minghao  
> jun is jun
> 
> kudos & comments always appreciated. 
> 
> [talk to me on twitter](https://twitter.com/instillared)


End file.
